Gamlehaugen Castle
by senpainoticedme
Summary: I had to write a horror based creative essay and this is what I came up with. Emil is lost in Gamlehaugen, Norway and is desperately searching for a way out when he stumbles upon an old castle. ONE SHOT. Rated M for "Gore" I guess.


Gamlehaugen Castle

The forest was quiet. Emil made his way through the snowy land, trying his best to remain as quiet as possible. He had heard a rumour or two that this area was haunted, or was it that a terribly frightening creature lived here? He could not remember, however; both sounded equally as unpleasant. He wondered what he was doing here. He should be back at home in Oslo, not 478km away in Gamlehaugen. Emil took a minute to catch his breath and took a look around him. The sky was beginning to darken and he could hear the sound of the nocturnal creatures awakening. A thick, black fog was starting to settle over the snow, the glimmering white substance below that Emil had been using as a light source. Without the light, Emil pushed on through the darkness hoping to find a road which could lead towards a city.

Emil had been lost before, yes, but never when he was alone. He wandered around aimlessly, becoming more and more anxious as the night sky grew darker. A shiver ran up his spine as his eyes scanned the area warily. He felt as though something was watching him; hiding in the darkness of the forest. His body began to tremble like a leaf at the thought of the terrible monster his friends had told him about. Startled by the sound of something snapping behind him, Emil broke out into a run. His legs ached as he stormed through the forest, ripping his way past trees and plants when suddenly just as his legs were about to give way, he found what he had been searching for: a way out of there. Just ahead of him there was a road leading up a steep hill and into whatever was above. Emil looked around once more before heading towards the path – which was thankfully not covered in so much snow – and started making his way up the pathway. He shook his head lightly and bits of leaves fell from his pale blond head. He trudged along the pathway, breathing heavily and clutching at his sides. He kept on the lookout in case he was being followed, throwing a glance over his shoulder every so often. As he neared the top of the hill he realised that the path did not take him to a neighbouring town, but instead to what seemed to be an old castle.

Emil gazed in amazement at that large building. The castle which was carefully hidden under the cover of the fog and treetops, it would be impossible for anyone to notice it from a distance. A brilliant blue flashed across the sky above the building followed by the boom of thunder which echoed making it seem much louder and intimidating, almost as though it was speaking for the castle. The moon was hidden behind the dark clouds making the surrounding area seem dim and shadowy. The castle did not seem like the type of place that should be disturbed and he considered turning back, but one look into the abyss behind him made him shake in fear. Emil gulped and headed towards the building with the knowledge that someone possibly could not leave a place like this behind. It was a magnificent building after all, the high towers and arches spread dark shadows over the courtyard and beautiful stained glass windows gave the place a religious feeling. Yet, there was still something rather unsettling about the place; there had to be a reason it was hidden. Emil was tired of being lost and knew he had to find help somewhere. So with his heart in his stomach, the boy made his way toward the historic Norwegian castle.

Emil made his way up the stone steps, his shoes clumping against them. The great door which led to the main entrance of the fortress was carved with some of the most intricate designs and was decorated with gold, platinum and silver. There was a large gold lion head knocker which Emil tentatively picked up, creating a large booming sound that he swore echoed through the whole forest. No one came to answer and the building seemed silent, so Emil tried for the handles and to his surprise the door opened without much effort.

He cautiously crept inside and was enclosed in darkness. Although pitch-black, Emil could see a large grand staircase leading upstairs. There were large paintings, all of the same man, and the heads of what looked to be animals adorned the walls. Emil tried to get a better look at the paintings but it was far too dark. He searched the walls carefully for a source of light and sighed in relief when his hands met with the cold surface of a light switch. He hit the switch and the room was illuminated in a dull orange glow, allowing the items in the room to become visible. Before he could question why a light switch was in such and ancient castle, he screamed.

It was a blood curdling scream, one that Emil could only let out as he stared at the many human heads mounted on the walls, their faces frozen in a state of panic and terror. Emil covered his mouth with his hands, forcing the bile back down. He took a hesitant step forward and once he felt sure of himself, tore his eyes away from the horror before him and made his way toward one of the paintings.

The man in the paintings looked the same in every one. He never seemed to age although each was painted at least 50 years apart. He had white-blond hair, his bangs brushed away from his face with cross shaped pin. Navy blue eyes stared back at him, almost soulless and empty. The man wore clothing adorned with jewels and gold. Emil could tell this man had more money than he could possibly imagine.

A cough from behind him froze Emil on the spot. His heart stopped as he slowly turned to be faced with the man from the paintings. The man did not appear to be as adult or scary in the paintings, he only looked a little older than Emil. But he had the same dull icy stare, which was focused on him as he walked towards him slowly, like a lion assessing its prey.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to intru-" Emil started quickly but was silenced by a finger to his lips.

"It does not matter, I am rather glad you are here." The man said in a slow, almost monotone voice, his expression never once changing. Emil gulped, feeling more afraid as this stranger was only mere inches away from his face.

"Sigurd Bondevik." He whispered. Sigurd turned around and walked towards another room motioning for Emil to follow. Reluctantly, Emil obliged.

As soon as he stepped foot in that room, Emil regretted it. It was an execution room. Emil wondered how he had been fooled so easily. He span around quickly towards the door but Sigurd was already there, his eyes gleaming menacingly. He rushed forward and grabbed Emil quickly. Emil struggled hard against the man's grip, but it was futile. He felt a cold hand grab his face and dark eyes met his green ones.

"It was so nice of you to come here, really a pleasure." He said, smirking at the way Emil fought. He began to drag him towards a table where an axe lay. Emil screamed, his heart racing faster as he fought harder but it was to no avail. Sigurd shoved him down and chained him to the hard metal surface. Emil sobbed.

"Please don't do this!" he begged, tears sliding down his face.

" You are cute," Sigurd mused, "I am sure you will make a wonderful addition to my collection."

Emil let out one last feeble plea for him to stop when he heard the swooshing noise. He shut his eyes tightly and in seconds, it was over.

Sigurd chuckled darkly.


End file.
